


My Son Tony: The Beginning

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prequel to my other story My Son Tony. Gibbs becomes a father again to a baby boy. Papa Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

My Son Tony: The Beginning

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped into his house and dropped his things onto the table and turned to the empty house. On days like this he wished that he had his girls with him. He missed them so much all the time, but when he had a case like the death of a little girl it made him think of Kelly. He remembered the day that Kelly was born and vowed that day that he would protect her the best that he could, but it didn't turn out that way. While he was overseas Shannon his wife had seen something and had been killed along with their little girl because of it. They had died a long time ago, but there were days like this that he missed his family.

A couple of days later a lawyer had called him.

"Gibbs." He said as he answered the phone.

"This is Dylan Franklin and I am the lawyer for Mr. and Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo. I'm sorry to say this, but they died in a car accident and didn't make it."

"What about Anthony their son?"

"He wasn't harmed. He was at home with the babysitter. He is the reason why I'm calling. I know they told you that they were giving you custody of Anthony if they died. The papers are all here and even the papers to change his last name. We need you to come in on Friday at 1:00." Dylan said and continued as he gave out his number and the address of the building.

"Thank you, Mr. Franklin I'll be there."

Gibbs parked the car and looked around. He didn't know if he was going to take Anthony home today, but he had gotten a car seat for the baby. It was just two weeks ago that he had seen the baby. He had also seen Tony when he was born and both the parents were so happy. Tony Jr. was barely a year old and was so cute of course he was biased because he already loved the child. He had also took out the bed in the extra room and made it into a nursery. He was ready to be a father again and he vowed this time to be the best father he could be and protect this little boy.

He walked up to the building and went inside. After signing and doing whatever he was needed to do he was given the little boy. He stared at the boy and smiled down as the baby smiled back.

"Hello, little guy. I'm going to be taking care of you. I knew your parents and they were my friends. I saw you when you were born and they were so happy. I'm going to protect you the best I can and I will love you like you were my own child." He told the baby. Tony blinked and he smiled. It was almost like he knew what Gibbs was saying.

He strapped the boy into the car seat and he sat down in the seat and buckled himself in. He knew that to be there for the little guy he had to change the way that he did things at work. Often he would go off by himself to get the job done and he knew it was dangerous, but he knew now he couldn't do that anymore. To protect Tony he had to protect himself and that meant no going off by himself anymore.

When they got home he unstrapped the boy and carried him to the house. He had also brought toys and even food for the little guy.

The next day while Tony was playing somebody knocked at the door. He had began locking the door to protect his precious boy.

"Gibbs why did you leave yesterday and why did you lock the door?" Asked Abby who had on a white shirt with a skull on it, a dog collar, a black skirt and boots. "You never lock the door Gibbs." She continued.

"Come in, Abby."

Abby came into the living room and spied the baby playing with a bear.

"Oh, he's cute. Who is he and why is he here?"

"This little guy is Anthony Dominic Gibbs. He was my friend's son and when they died they gave custody to me. I had to leave yesterday because I needed to sign papers." He said as he picked his boy up.

"He's adorable Gibbs." She said as she bounced over to the little boy. "Hi, Tony. Hi, baby. I'm your Aunt Abby." The little boy reached out a hand as if he wanted to shake his hand. "He's a friendly little guy."

"He's a good boy."

"Have you seen him before?"

"Yes, I was there when he was born. I had also been there a couple of other times. The last time was two weeks before his parents died."

"Did you call anybody else?"

"No, but I am going to take him in and see if Ducky will check him over. They said that he had a Doctor's check up the week before, but I want Ducky to check him out."

"You do that. I'm going to call Ziva, McGee and Zachary to welcome this little guy home. We're going to have a welcome home baby party."

"Abby."

"Come on. Please. We can all be Aunts and Uncle's to this little boy."

"Okay."

"We can even bring presents."

"I already got clothes, toys and a crib."

"I know we can bring things too."

"Okay, Abby. Go ahead and call." He smiled at the happy Goth. "I'm going to take him to Ducky today. He said that he was going to catch up on paperwork today."

"I think McGee, Ziva and Zachary are going to be there too. I heard them say something about reports." Abby said as she bounced out of the house as she watched Gibbs carry the baby out and lock the door. Tony was playing happily with the bear that Gibbs had given him. He really was a good baby and had even slept all night last night. He parked and watched as Abby's car parked next to his. He grabbed the happy boy and walked into headquarters. He stabbed the button that would take him to Autopsy. He saw Jimmy cleaning pipettes and Ducky was working at the desk. He walked in on both of them.

"Jethro why are you here and who's the little guy?" Ducky said as he turned in his chair to stare at Jethro holding a baby. He was dressed in blue, so he knew that the little baby was a boy. As soon as Ducky spoke Jimmy turned and looked at Gibbs and the boy.

"This is my son, Tony. I just got custody of him the other day. I want you to check him out."

"What do you mean your son?" Asked Ducky as he laid a blanket on the metal table, so it won't be cold for the child.

"He was my friends son. I had been there when he was born and had visited them before they both died. They had asked me if anything happened to them that they wanted me to gain custody of him. I got a call the other day and was told that they died. I had to sign custody papers and a last name change. I now am a proud Papa to Anthony Dominic Gibbs." He grinned at the baby as he watched the baby wriggle his feet. He had laid the baby down on the blanket, so Ducky could check him out.

"He's a healthy baby boy, Gibbs." Ducky said as he smiled at the baby's giggles.

"Good, I'm glad. They told me that he had a Pediatrician check up the week before his parents died, but I wanted you to check him out."

"I understand." Ducky said as he watched the proud father pick up the baby and cuddle him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

My Son Tony: The Beginning

Gibbs walked back to the elevator and punched the button to go to the bullpen. He was glad that his baby boy was healthy. He would have to find a Pediatrician, but he was glad that Ducky took a look at the bubbly little boy.

Walking into the bullpen he stood there for a while as he watched as Ziva, Zach and McGee talk amongst themselves. Once again they were correcting Ziva's English and telling her what it meant.

As he made his way towards his desk he saw all three of his team stare at the sight of a baby in his arms. Just then Abby made her way towards the bullpen and watched as Gibbs talked.

"My son, Tony. Abby will tell you more. Tomorrow come over to my house. Abby will tell you when." He said as he turned and walked away.

McGee blinked and stared after their boss even after the elevator swallowed both of them up.

"Did our boss just leave with a baby and did he say he was his son?" Asked McGee.

"Yes, he did. Tony's parents were friends of Gibbs and when they died they gave him custody of their son. That's why he took off work on Friday. Gibbs will also be taking this coming week off too, so he can bond more with his son. Like the bossman said you are invited to his house for a welcome baby home. Be there at four. We also need to bring the baby presents, so after you are done we need to go shopping. I will bake a cake for Tony. You three need to make something. Gibbs will provide the steaks and beans, but that's it."

"Okay, well I'm about done." They all said at once. Each of them printed their reports and put them in folders and placed them on Gibbs desk and then they all headed towards the elevators.

"Wait a minute, guys. I have to make sure that Ducky and Jimmy know about the party." She said as she poked the button for Autopsy.

"Abigail, how are you doing?" Ducky said as he spied the happy Goth.

"Hey Duck man. Isn't it nice for Gibbs to take care of his friends son."

"Yes, it is, Abby."

"I came to tell you about the welcome home baby party tomorrow."

"Jethro told me about the party that you are planning tomorrow."

"Good. I'm going to bring a cake for Tony. Gibbs is grilling steaks and going to have beans. Ziva said she will make a salad and McGee said he was going to bring drinks."

"I'll make something for tomorrow then." Ducky said.

"You're invited to Jimmy."

"I am?"

"Of course, Jimmy. Gibbs told me to invite everyone and he wants you there too. Just remember both of you to bring gifts for Tony."

"Of Course." Jimmy said as he smiled. He was happy that he was invited too. He didn't think that Gibbs liked him.

The day of the party Gibbs watched the little boy crawl around and grab things. Some things he put in his mouth and some things he threw around. He had already taken out the steaks to thaw and after they thawed he would season them and put them back into the fridge. He would just open a couple of cans of baked beans and heat them up on the stove before everybody arrived. He picked up the little guy and started reading to him. The little hands wanted to either turn the pages, or rip them. He kept on grabbing the boy's hands and pulling them away from the book. The boy's eyes were closing as he read to the little boy. Finally he was asleep, so he carried Tony up the stairs and put him into his crib. He looked around. He had made the crib for Kelly and it was fitting that Tony got to use it now. He stared down at the sleeping boys features and smiled down. He the turned and went back downstairs to start cleaning up. He had brought the baby monitor downstairs, so he could hear when Tony woke up. He took all his little boys toys and put them in the toy box. He had begun making one for Tony, but this one would do until it was finished which would be soon.

He was in the kitchen when he heard the boy wake up and as he was about to head up he heard a knock at the door. He checked to see who it was and was surprised to see Ducky.

"Come in Ducky, I was just about to get Tony. He was sleeping and just got up."

"I'll set this down in the kitchen and will take care of him for you, so you can get ready for the party." Ducky said as he carried the potato salad into the kitchen and put it into the fridge.

"I need to give him a bath first and then change him." Gibbs said as he made his way upstairs.

"I will do it if you want me to."

"Thank you Duck. I'll take you up on that. His clothes are already out. The bath stuff is in the bathroom." He said to Ducky as he watched as he went upstairs. He heard the bath running and he knew the tub was full and Ducky had put the bath seat into it already. He had it in the tub already. He made his way towards the kitchen and seasoned the steaks and put them in the fridge. Next he grabbed a pan and opened two cans of baked beans and put them into the pot. He would heat them up next after he went and cleaned up some more. He watched as his son and Ducky made their way towards the living room. His cheeky little boy smiled at his Daddy and held out his arms.

"Hello, little man. How's my boy?" He placed a kiss on his little cheek. The little boy gave him a slobbery kiss back. Gibbs laughed as he did it and the boy laughed too. He played with the little boy for a while and then handed him back to Ducky.

Ducky played with the little boy with another stuffed animal. This time it was a little dog.

Gibbs went into kitchen and heated up the beans and put them into a bowl and then there were knocks at the door. He opened the door and saw Jimmy there.

"I'm glad you could make it. Ducky's in the living room taking care of Tony."

"Thank you for inviting me Gibbs."

"You're welcome." Gibbs said as he turned back to the kitchen and heated the stove to put the beans in, so they would be hot when he took them out. He started the fire in the chimney because they were having steak cowboy style. He really didn't like that because of the curious little boy he now had, but he didn't have a grill. He would have to get one soon if he was going to have people over. He didn't want his little boy to get burned.

There were some more knocks on the door and Gibbs went to go answer it. McGee, Abby, Ziva and Zachary were standing there waiting to be let in. "Ducky and Palmer are in the room taking care of Tony. Make yourselves comfortable." He said as he turned back to the kitchen. The four took their things into the kitchen and put them down. Ziva had brought lasagna even if they were having steak, McGee brought pasta salad. Abby baked a cake and Zachary brought a green salad. Jimmy had brought a bean salad. They watched as Gibbs made his way towards the fridge.

"Abby take out the plates and silverware."

"On it bossman." She said as she made her way towards the cupboards. Gibbs carried the steaks into the living room and put them on the fire. He watched as his team interacted with his son and was happy that they seemed to like him.

When the steaks were done he took them into the kitchen and took out the beans and turned the stove off. He put in spoons in each of the bowls and called the others in to eat. Ducky told them to eat first and he would take care of the little guy. When Gibbs was done he took care of his son while Ducky ate his food. They all talked and laughed and Gibbs looked around at his emerging little family. It would be good to have Tony grow up in an environment like this. After they were done the cake was cute and they ate their cake. After that Tony was given his presents. Rip the wrapping paper went as it was torn off by tiny little hands.

McGee gave him baby Einstein DVD's, Ziva gave him baby books, Zachary gave him a little stuffed cat, Abby gave him clothes with a Goth theme, Ducky gave him clothes too and Jimmy gave him a stuffed lion.

A few hours later it was time for everyone to go home. "I want to thank you all for coming and welcoming this little guy."

"You're welcome, Gibbs. Of course we would welcome him. He's your son now and we are his Aunts and Uncle's." Abby said as she hugged her silver fox and kissed the baby's cheek. The baby blew raspberries back at her.

"I will stay and clean up Jethro."

"You don't have to do that, Duck."

"I know, but I want to." Ducky said as he made his way towards the kitchen. The leftovers were already in the bags and everybody's stuff was washed and was in the drain. Ducky watched as father and son played with the stuffed animals.

"As Abby said your team will be his Aunts and Uncle's and I think Jimmy will think so too. He nodded when Abby said that. I want to be his grandfather."

"Thank you Duck."

"You're welcome, Jethro. Goodbye, Jethro, Goodbye, Tony" He said as he smiled down at the happy little boy.

The End


End file.
